sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free Join) Sometimes you Gotta Purge
The yearly purge is finally here and this time as always expect some bloodshed. Will you kill for the heck of it or will you kill to survive. The choice is yours. Rules * no extreme cursing (such as F*ck.) Particiapantts Vito, Yael RedRush3999 XxDuskstarxX Characters Heroes * Hugh the Wolf (vitom) * Lucifer the hedgehog () * Yael the Goat (SgtYael) * Kendra (SgtYael) Neutral Rush (RedRush3999) Raven the Panther (Dusk) Liam Monteiro (Alexneushoorn) Blade Eastwood (Alexneushoorn) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog - O.O.C (RedRush3999) Villains Acid the dog (vitom) * Kid Grief.(Jaredthefox92) * Ace the cat (Vitom) The Roleplay "The annual purge has begun 12 hours of anarchy and no law to shut the anarchists up. Good luck surviving." A voice said through all forms of electronics. Hugh and Lucifer were up on a mountain looking over the purge. "Fer we gotta go before someone finds us so for once we gotta go purging." Hugh said. in another area Acid looked over his plan to become president. Acid suddenly looked at Grief wondering what he was doing here. "Look don't get in my way okay." "You're not my daddy!" The boy replied. "But I am older and probably more mature." Acid snapped. "Well I'm stronger than you." The boy said as he stuck out his tongue. "Oh really." Acid said as he put on an eye agamotto. (I should mention Acid was taught ancient sorcery along with Hugh) "Yeah, really!" Grief said as he started to grow bigger. "Actually now I think you can be a valuable asset to my plan." Acid said extending his hand for a handshake. "Uhh, okay" Grief said as he stuck out his bigger hand than Acid's Meanwhile Hugh and Lucifer are running through the city killing or crippling a person every now and then for defense until stopping in front of the white house. "Shit. those two are here." Acid said looking at Hugh and Lucifer from a distance. Grief could easily be seen as a giant who wasn't just tall, but all around wider and bigger proportionatly for a Mobian. "Hm your size gives me an idea. You could provide a distraction then I can sneak into the white house then threaten the to kill president's wife to make him resign and give the job to me." Acid said. Meanwhile at a forest nearby, Rush was finishing up a fight with 5 mobian wolves. And thanks to using his ki, it was a pretty easy fight. "Well, you guys messed up." He then decided to spare their lives as he walked away. Well, until one of them tried to perform a sneak attack by stabbing him with a knife, that is. Sensing the person's movement, Rush dodges the incoming attack and grabs the person's arm and twists it to the point . "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the person screams in agony and there was blood gushing from his body. Rush then just slices his head off using a lightning sword. "Well now you're dead." He then whistles as he walks away from the scene... "Why can't I just lift the rooftop off the building and just grab the president?" The gigantic fox boy asked. "Hm that's quite a good idea. But we still need him to sign this document to make him hand over the presidency to me. Face it I already last purge held the vice president hostage to get this document. So do it." Acid said. Suddenly Acid noticed Rush. "Heh this is gonna be fun my first victim of the night." He seemed unaware Hugh and Lucifer were behind him ready to strike. "Shouldn't we be ignoring those guys and getting to the president's office?" Grief questioned. "Yeah probably. You go kidnap the prez while I deal those two obstacles." Acid said as used the eye of Agamoto to rewind Hugh and Lucifer to the abandoned compound they began on. "Okidoki!" The giant kid now said as he grow even more giant and stomped off towards the president's building. Acid suddenly got on his phone and called the guy who helped him make the plan: Ace. "Ayy Ace remember the plane we will once I become prez tonight. I will announce the first weekly purge tomorrow and for it to begin the following day." Acid said. "Roger that." Ace said grinning. As Grief moved away his gigantic sneakers would make low booms and thuds and anywhere around him the ground would shake. "Bring him over here Grief." Acid said as he gestured to the compound. 'The era of Acid will begin Tonight!" Acid said laughing. "Crap that asshole might actually become president tonight." Hugh said. Yael had just come into town, not knowing anything about the purge. Suddenly a bullet was heading Yaels way and was about to hit her. Noticing the bullet she quickly pulled out a piece of metal from her hammerspace and used it as a bullet shield. "Well that's not very nice..." Yael said. Hugh and Lucifer walked behind Yael. "Whew you almost got killed. Whats worse is that is was on Purge night." Hugh said. Grief was too busy stomping towards the president's office to notice everyone else. "Purge night?" Yael asked Rush decided to walk around the city. ''"Rush, you have to be careful here. If you end up needing my power, you know what will happen..." ''Super said mentally in his head via mental link.'' "Well aware of that, thanks..." Rush replied back mentally. as he kept walking, staying on guard for any attackers... Loud booms and thuds would be heard by anyone as a gigantic kid Grief was stomping through the streets towards the president's office. "What in the world is that noise?" said Yael "......?" Rush also heard the noise and looked behind him to see Grief. "Huh. That's a first...." Yael looked behind her as well and jumped "What the hell is that?!" she screamed. "That, my friend is Grief....." Rush said with a bored expression. "Your friend? Well does he mean any harm..." she said while slowly pulling out a large easel "Probably. He's not my friend." "So what exactly is he doing here?" she ask while putting said easel away "He might be working with Acid to kidnap the president." Hugh said. She then quickly pulled out the easel. "Not on my watch." she then ran towards Grief Kendra had then come to town seeing Yael was there as well. Grief doesn't notice them she he advances down the street. Acid saw the whole thing. That idiotic goat is probably gonna screw up my plan." Acid said as he phoned up Ace. "Ace your in." Ace suddenly struck Yael from behind. "Man this is gonna be fun." Ace said as he attempted to go in for the kill only for his knife to be kicked away by Hugh. Grief continued to advance unaware of the goat or the others around him. Ace quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed Hugh in the knee. Kendra then dive kicked at Ace "Don't even think about it ya lil shit" (that word is allowed right?) Yael was still conscious and got back up, but slower. Meanwhile the giant evil nine year old approaches the grounds of the white house and merely steps over the fence. Meanwhile, Rush mentally came up with a plan in order to stop Grief, even if it means temporarily. Luckily, he had a Time Stone with him as he shouted......."Chronos Freeze!" Time may have seemed to slow down to the others. Grief starts to slow down as he slowly lifts up his back leg while stepping over the fence. Meanwhile, Rush uses his ki in order to fly over to the White House. He knew where the Oval Office was so he got in there with ease. He then used Chronos Freeze to revert time back to normal around the president and the people in the White House. "You guys should listen to me right now if you want to still be alive." Kendra knowing what's going on tried breaking free of the time slowing magic, but to no avail. (Just so you know Kendra is a fourth wall breaker.) Grief is still moving reeeeeeeeaaaaaally sloooooooww. "Great their gonna ruin my plan. No matter though. Grief I need you to kidnap the prez then collapse the roof on that stupid hedgehog." Acid said. "And why should I listen to you." The president said with his eyes crossed (Yep he is a parody of Trump the only difference he is more retarded) (You mean Obama.) "There's a giant fox planning to kidnap you and kill the others here. Do you want to die?" Rush said with a bored expression. Kendra had finally broke the magic and went into the white house with Rush. "What say that again." The president said. "I need to start a healthcare program that can cause the government to go bankrupt) (Okay, knock it off. Obama has done far more damage than Trump has done thus far.) (Fine) Obviously annoyed, Rush just sighs and knocks him out. He then just teleports the people out with a snap of his fingers. (Is Grief still in slowdown stasis?) (Nope....) There was a loud booming thud outside the office as a gigantic purple sneaker was seen stomping unto the front lawn outside the window. Rush, along with the other people, could be seen at a nearby beach. "Phew......." (Gee, thanks for making my character pointless. >_> ) (The whole incident changed Grief has a point now) "Grief The president is at a nearby beach go kidnap him there." "Which way is that?" "East." Acid said Ace suddenly teleported to the nearby beach and killed the first lady. Grief turns and stomps towards the beach. Yael then yelled to Grief "Stop!" Grief's gigantic foxy ears twitch an he turns his head. "Huh?" "Heh heh......" Rush started to smirk at Acid and Grief as he closes his eyes to concentrate on something, possibly raising his ki..... Raven sat under a palm tree, about a quarter mile away from the beach. She casually watched as a slaughter was about to take place. In fact, she looked rather bored as she flipped through a random magazine. Rush then just walked away for no reason...... Meanwhile, the Monteiro Bros., Liam and Blade were fighting a motorcycle club. Blade fired his Pump Shotgun at the motorheads while Liam ripped them to shreds with his Uzi. 'Darn, things are getting serious now.' Liam said. Blade nodded in agreement. 'It's best to look for a hideout for the next 12 hours.' He said. Liam nodded and he and Blade got onto a motorcycle and drove off. Rush surprisingly ended up where Raven was, and went to sleep. Raven folded her magazine up, and glanced at Rush. Slowly, she got up, leaving her magazine on the ground. She tiptoed away for a few yards, which then turned into a sprint. After a few minutes, she stopped in the middle of an abandoned road. She glanced around hesitantly. Her hand went to her M9, which was strapped to her thigh. She didn't make an effort to loosen it, and simply glanced around. 40 minutes later.... Rush woke up and got out a Pokeball. Hugh stared in shock at the sight of Raven. Hugh quickly ran to her. "Hey it's been a long time." Hugh said. Grief continued to stomp towards the beach, all the while having his gigantic tail swing and hit buildings and leaving large holes and crushing cars beneath his gigantic sneakers. Raven looked over to Hugh. "Wait a second.." She muttered. "I remember you." Her hand went away from her gun. "High school, yeah?" She looked really different. "It's me Hugh." Hugh replied. "Never mind that, you see the retard with Grief?" Rush then contacts ''someone on his iPhone 4000. "Hey, dad!" Yael then climbed up onto grief, trying to hold on. "Don't you realize what your doing is wrong?" she yelled "Grief it's the right time to kidnap the prez." Acid said. Rush then continued to talk to his dad about the whole purge thing.... "Oh, right." Grief said as he stomped unto the beach. Yael was just halfway up Grief "Please stop!" she yelled "Why should I?" The giant fox child said as he looked down. "It's not the right thing to do. Don't you realize that?" she responded "No? I don't care about humans." He replied. "Well what if that was a Mobian? Would you say the same thing?" she said angerly Komerl then appeared to Raven using Instant Transmission. "Maybe, I dunno." The giant said as he shrugged. "What would your parents think of you right now?" she said in a motherly tone. "My mom's dead, and dad's busy fighting in the war." He replied. "And if your mom was alive, then how would she react to seeing you now?" she said "I don't know!" The child said while rather annoyed. Liam and Blade drove around and saw Raven talking to Hugh. Blade stopped the bike. Blade: Hey, is everything okay here? Raven glanced over at the motorbike after nodding to Hugh. She looked away for a second, and spotted the Instant Transmission. She jumped back a little bit, staring at it with her eyes widened. "I'm pretty sure she'd be disappointed in you. Please stop this. That man has done nothing wrong to you." Yael said calmly "Actually this was my idea and this is a phase in my plan to become president. You really gotta agree 'President Acid' sounds nice. First Payne tech then America." Acid said. "Wait, what do I get?" Grief asks Acid. "How does being my second in command sound." Acid said. "That sounds boring, what else can you give me?" Grief asks "How bout being my vice-president, or your own state." Acid suggeste. "I want Texas, Tennesee, and Georgia." He responded with. "Then it'd be done." Acid said. "Okidoki!" Grief then continues to go towards the beach. "Heh you stupid goat bet you'll say he sold out. Well he didn't, he bought in." Acid said. "Well Grief the president isn't going to kidnap himself." Acid said. "Oh, right." Grief then stomps towards the president. Hugh suddenly stared at the Instant transmission only for when he looked away to see Grief stomping to the president. "Guys we got a problem." Hugh said pointing to Grief. I "Oh dear." Raven muttered. She drew her M9 and started sprinting towards Grief. Quickly, she loaded her fun and cocked a bullet into place. In a mere few minutes, she could see Grief's giant foot ahead of her. Pouring on the speed, she started to keep up with Grief, trying to get in front of him. "Oi!" She called up. "What just do you think you're doing?!" "I'm kiddnapping the president." Grief said as he took a massive step. Liam and Blade ran over to Grief as well. Blade had his Rocket Launcher equipped. Blade: Why would you do that?! "Again this is my idea. Only phase three in my plan to become president. Once he kidnaps the prez all I need is for the president to sign a document that transfers presidency to me." Acid said laughing. Hugh ran to Grief and got out an AK-47. "If there was a god you would want to say your prayer." Hugh said as he started firing bullets at Grief. Blade then proceeded to fire a rocket into Grief's right eye. After he appeared via Instant Transmission, Komerl growled and ran at what seemed like an abnormal speed and kicked Grief with a huge amount of force. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Being bigger than an apartment building, Komerl's kick would do nothing as it would be like kicking a brick wall. He would more than likely be hurting himself with the kick instead. Meanwhile, the Automat Kalashinikov rounds would do little to the giant as they harmlessly bounced off his body upon impact. However, Grief's ears perked up and he put his arm up instinctly to cover up his eyes and closed them as the rocket impacted his arm causing him to get a sting and a small burn. "Ouch!" Raven, as she tried to keep up with Grief, tried to think of something. Finally, she had it. When he had a foot planted, she scrambled on top of it. She then proceeded to climb up his leg, up his chest, and finally rest on his shoulder. She panted like crazy. Using her claws, she dug them into his shoulder, so she wouldn't fall off. Komerl then turned his powers on, since a non-powered kick wasn't enough.... The same results would happen to Komerl, he simply just could not match Grief's increased size, mass, and strength physically. "My turn!" Grief said a she turned and swung his massive tail at them, however he would miss Raven as she was on his shoulder when he swung. Although, she would have to hold on while he moved. Suddenly Hugh sent his adamantium claws out and dug them deep into Griefs leg. Hugh attempted to climb only to be knocked off by a Hadouken from Acid. "Your Next." Acid said pointing at Raven. Raven had to dig her claws in deeper, just to hold on. She nearly slipped off as he moved. When she happened to look up and see Acid, her eyes widened. She sheathed her claws and started running across Grief's shoulder. She started climbing his neck, trying not to let him detect any movement on him. Finally, she reached the top of his head, and unsheathed her claws again. She dug them into Grief's head, latching onto it so she wouldn't fall. Hugh's eyes gone red. He ran to Acid and dug his claws into his bag. Suddenly he climbed Grief and got on top of his head. He glared at Raven. "Bout time I got some payback." Hugh said. But this was not Hugh. The bad wolf was back. Raven was kneeling, her claws dug into Grief's head. She stared at Hugh, perplexed. "Are.. You alright?" She muttered. Slowly, she took one hand out of Grief's head, and put a hand over her katana. Yael just kinda stayed on Grief's shoulder. "Well I'm stuck up here. "Huh?" Grief said realizing he had passangers by his gigantic ears giving comparibly their tiny voices away. Raven froze. Slowly, she climbed a bit further towards one of his ears. "This.. Is.. Your conscience." She called down, making her voice sound off and mystical, like a wannabe fortuneteller. "I am a voice inside your brain that gives tips, comments, and suggestions about your actions..." "My concious is a woman?" Grief asked outloud. "Of course I am! Because I'm giving comments about your lifestyle! All women love to do that!" She shrieked. "Now shut up and let me commentate!" Raven called down. The bad wolf grabbed hold of one of Ravens legs and pulled her down. He quickly gone for digging his claws into Ravens stomach. Hugh quickly telepathically t7 Raven in the Conscience. "Looks like the bad wolf's back and he's angry." Raven yelped as she was pulled down. She attempted to kick whatever was controlling Hugh off of her, and scrambled to her feet. She backed away slowly, and unsheathed her katana. "Yeah. No kidding, Hugh!" She muttered quietly. "Now I have.. Holes in my stomach." Raven added, wincing as the pain started to set in. "......." Komerl could be seen teleporting to Hugh (or the 'bad wolf') and knocking him out with a chop to the neck. Raven took a step back, and stared. She lowered her katana a bit. After staring a while at the knocked out body of Hugh, she glanced after to Komerl. "Hi." She muttered, still a bit wide eyed. "Heyo!" Komerl says with a friendly smile with a Captain Falcon type salute. 'Liam, you can fly. Get me me up to this giant's nose.' Blade said. Liam nodded and he did what Blade said. Once the brothers were up on the giant's nose, Blade got out his machine gun and sprayed his right eye with it. Before they could get there Grief spotted them and blew at them to knock them away. (No auto-hitting.) Without a single word, Komerl used Instant Transmission to go to Rush's location. "Hey, Rush. Next time come up with a better plan...." Komerl says walking up to Rush and facepalming. "Sorry, dad....." Rush replies with a sheepish smile on his face while blushing a little. Raven went back over to Grief's ear. "Hello. This is your conscience again. How are you doing?" She called, cursing at herself momentarily for no effort of originality. She sheathed her katana. "Still trying to find the president." He replied "Grief that person talking to is not your Conscience." Acid said. "The president is only a 12 feet west from you." "That's the bad guy Grief. Don't listen to him. He wants to hurt a lot of people!" Yael said "Why must you kill my fun?" Acid sarcastically asked. Hugh suddenly got up and once again extended his claws. He quickly jumped off of Grief and ran to Acid and stabbed him in the knee. "You know, I hate in when people say I'm not their conscience.. It ruins our fun, yes?" Raven said, sitting down next to his ear, and latching herself on with her claws. Grief then looks around and moves his hands through his fur. Raven narrowly dodged one of his hands. She jumped off of his shoulder and down his back. She dug her claws in as she fell down, and stopped at his shoulderblade. She hung there, her claws dug into his fur, as she swung around, feet dangling. Grief scratches his ear with that hand. Raven yelped, and she almost slid a bit further down his back. Thankfully, her claws dug in deeper, and an got a better grip. Her feet swung around uselessly, and she looked around for any help. She was hanging by her hands. Liam and Blade were knocked into the ground due to Grief's attack. 'Darn...Fighting a giant is hard...' Liam muttered. 'I'm not giving up yet!' Blade yelled. 'I'm David, and I'll slay this giant lke Goliath!' Blade then tried to think of a strategy. He suddenly got an idea. Blade parkoured onto one of Grief's feet and started climbing up his leg. Liam followed closely behind. Acid quickly did a hadouken on Blade. Then Acid used his eye of agamoto to rewind Hugh to before he attacked. Hugh knew what Acid did. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Hugh said, obviously pissed. 'Oh no!' Blade exclaimed, climbing quickly to dodge the incoming Hadouken. Blade then grabbed his M1911 Pistol, attempting to hit Acid. Raven's hands started trembling. She slowly made her way up Grief's shoulderblade, shaking intensely. Her grip was loosening. It was as if she was hanging loosely off a cliff, but the cliff had no ledge. Just a wall. Her feet hung beneath her, scrabbling to find a place to put themselves in. Nothing. She swung side to side, barely hanging on by her hands. Raven grumbled. "I hate Mondays." Komerl and Rush saw that Hugh, Raven, Yael and the others probably needed their help. "Rush, use Chronos Freeze to slow Grief and that other guy down. Then, we'll go up and help the others out." Komerl says with his arms crossed looking at Rush. "Okay, dad. Let's do this! Chronos........FREEZE!" Rush shouted as time slowed down. They both then rushed over to the giant fox to climb on him.... Raven managed to climb to Grief's shoulder, only to slip again. She free fell for a few moments, before she managed to dig her claws into part of the middle of Grief's spine. Raven swung from side to side, trying to swing up to another position. Her arms were getting tired from over exhausting her upper body. She dug her claws in deeper, and hung there, quiet, hoping for the best. Once again Grief slows down as time fluctuates around himself, and makes his already slow reflexes go down to a crawl. Komerl then swiftly rushes up on the spine, carries Raven bridal style, and puts her down on Grief's shoulder. He then uses Instant Transmission to get to Rush before Raven knew what was going on. Meanwhile Rush finds Yael and gets her down to the ground safely by carrying her while dive-kicking. Raven's arms limply fell to her sides, and she looked up. "Thanks-" She looked around warily. "What..?" She tried to move her arms, and they stood in place. Raven shook her head. They'd be better soon. She kneeled down, trying to stay on Grief's shoulder. "I'd say that went well..." Komerl mentally says with a smirk as he looked at Rush, who was coming down. Blade had climbed up to Grief's thigh, and was now trying to climb up his upper body. Acid quickly used the eye of agamaoto to rewind Raven to prevent Komerl from helping. Raven was rewinded back in time to hanging silently, attached to Grief's shoulderblade. She slowly started to climb again, her upper body a bit rested for the most part. Her claws kept pulling the rest of her body up as she climbed slowly. She was getting close to his shoulder again. "A little sorcery always does the trick." Acid said. "By the end of the night you all will be calling me Mr. President." "Yeah, and your brother isn't bisexual." Hugh sarcastically replied holding up his middle finger. Suddenly Ace teleported onto Griefs shoulder waiting for Raven to get close so he could make her fall. Raven finally struggled to the top of Grief's shoulder, panting. She started to climb up on top of his shoulder. Unfortunately for the guy, Komerl had already had a plan B. He quickly uses Instant Transmission again to be positioned behind Ace and swiftly performed a hard roundhouse kick to knock him off of Grief instead. He then proceeds to help Raven, again..... "Hey Komerl I got an Issa for a strategy. How bout you and Rush go after Ace, Raven, Yael and Blade go after Grief, finally Lucifer, and I go after Acid and give him his final DELETION."Hugh said. "If you wonder what deletion means, Hugh's saying ass-kicking." Lucifer explains. Grief is still slow due to the stasis. "Yeah he has those abilities due to a certain artifact he has." Hugh said. "Luckily he's not the only one with that freaking eye of agamaoto ." Lucifer said pulling anot eye of agamaot. Liam and Blade were still climbing up Grief's body. They had reached his chest and were almost at his shoulder. Hugh put the necklace on and ran a couple kilometers and had Lucifer fire a bullet. Hugh rotated his hand counterclockwise and Thad bullet went back introduced the barrel. Hugh next rotated his hand clockwise making the bullet come out of the barrel and go through his arm. "Bet you didn't know it could also fast foward time as well." Hugh said smirking. X"If I'm going to die I'm taking someone to hell with me." Ace said glaring at Raven. "Or I could always have someone take my place." Ace said firing a hadouken at Raven. Komerl growled and used Time Break in order to quickly deflect the Hadouken. Ace glared in anger at one of his murder attempts being once again ruined. Suddenly he realized he could not be stopped if it was suicide. So he jumped off of Grief to lure Komerl into a trap. Yael was on her way to walk out of the city seeing that she had no power here. Kendra followed. However, another person that looked to be a kangaroo came in. (I love how my character has been reduced to everyone's children's gym.) (Guys you should all get off of grief so we could have him kidnap the president) Raven drew her katana quickly, and leaped off before Komerl could. Whilst free falling, she threw her katana like a javelin at Ace, hoping she'd stab him. As her katana flew, she went into a diving position, her hands stretched out beneath her. "Ace suddenly teleported on top of Raven Raven yelped, feeling a sudden change of weight on her. She twisted in mid air, and stared in horror up at Ace. The weight increase was causing them to hurtle towards the ground quicker. Seconds before the two landed on the ground Ace teleported to the Ground. Raven hit the ground, face first. She groaned and slowly, and shakily, rose to her feet. Her nose was bleeding a small bit, and she wiped it away with one hand. Her white glove was now stained red. Her katana hit the ground, shattering on impact, a few moments after she arrived. "Heh that was hilarious the bleeding mostly." Ace said laughing. "Well your death will make me laugh more. See ya in hell." Ace said pulling out a knife. Raven took a stumbled step back, and she raised her fists over her head, like a boxer. She grit her teeth and planted her feet into the ground to stay balanced. "En. Garde." She whispered quietly. "Heh good luck." Ace said extending his hand for a handshake. Raven glared at him cruelly, blood flowing down from her nose and down a straight line that crossed her lips. She didn't make any movement towards him to shake hands. "Hm saw through my low blow attempt. No matter." Ace said. Suddenly Ace gone for a low blow. "Welp bout time I go in for the kill." Then a robot teleported in front of Ace. It was a humanoid robot that was wearing what looked to be a razor sharp baseball cap put sideways. "Well... Looks like theres been a change of,plans. Komerl you and Raven are trading places." Hugh said facepalming. "Say hello to my little friends." Ace said duplicating himself over and over until a whole army of Aces surrounded them (Yes what Ace said is a reference to my favorite movie scarface) (Beautiful) Raven's eyes widened. She backed up a little, glancing around. She threw a quick jab at one in front of her, after a moment. Raven was on her toes, lifting up her feet, and then down again. She seriously looked like a boxer, now. Blade noticed Raven was in trouble. 'Liam, change of plans. We have to help that girl.' Blade told Liam. 'Alright.' Liam said as he picked Blade up and flew him down to Raven and Ace. Once they got to the ground, Liam got out his katana and Blade got out his Pump Shotgun. 'Leave this girl alone, or you'll enter a world of pain...' Blade growled at Ace. "Looks like I'll need more clones." Ace said duplicating himself even more. "Yoink." An Ace ace clone said snatching Blades shotgun, while another took Liam's katana. (I'm just going to assume Grief broke out of the stasis.) Grief begins to move once more and stomp towards the president. The robot then shot at Grief with a plasma shot from his arm cannon. (BGM: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aZOkmgxoQM) It was officially the moment where those two messed up..... The two Ace clones destroyed Liam, and Blades weaponry. "Seems I got the upper-hand in this situation." Ace said. "Clones break every bone in their bodies." "Okay Rush is working with Lucifer, and I." Hugh said. Blade growled and proceeded to hook one of the clones in the face while Liam kicked another clone. "Ouch!" Grief let out as the plasma hit his stomach and he recieved burns, he then turned to face the person who shot at him and growled. (Note some of Aces move set comes from WWE) An Ace clone quickly did a Swanton bomb on Blade while another did a spear on Raven. Blade: Ow! Liam then proceeded to pick up the clone that jumped Blade with his psychokinesis and tossed him away. Blade: Thanks, bro. Liam: No problem, bro. Hugh quickly ran to Ace and did a curb stomp on him. "Leave the human alone." the robot said to Grief. "I'll crush you, you little tin can!" Grief said as he began to charge at the robot. "You've got to hit me first" as he went at full speed charging "Goddamnit!" Ace said growling. Raven was sort of in a mix of situations. Unbeknownst to her, others were there and helping her. She simply did not see them, and kept jabbing and punching at the Ace clones, taking a few out per minute. An Ace clone grabbed Raven by the arm and snapped it. Raven dropped to her knees, holding her broken arm. She heaved as she fought for breath to calm herself. All of the Aces laughed at the sight of Raven's broken arm, Raven growled under her breath, and, shakily rising to her feet, threw a weak punch at a clone with her other arm. After doing so, she pulled back, wincing. "Oh clones, looks like we got a new victim. Tear off her arm! I want to keep it as a trophy." Ace demanded as a fifth gone after Kendra. Raven's eyes widened, and she stumbled back a step. She cursed under her breath, and held her good arm up, as if she'd try another punch or something. One of the Ace clones quickly did a coup de grace on Kendra. Kendra parried at least one of them and countered. An ace clone attacked from behind and attempted to cut of Kendra's arm, Grief stomps up to the robot, if he doesn't move he will be impacted like a car with a train. The very ground shakes as Grief approaches. Blade rushed over to Raven to help her. Blade: Don't worry, my brother and I will help you. Blade then got ready to beat up all the clones Ace was gonna send at him and Raven. Hugh killed one of the clones using his adamantium claws. He then retacted them them back into his hands. He quickly ran to Blade, Liam, and Raven's aid. "Okay its five to 300." Hugh said. "If I remember once one of the clones are killed they become part of Ace again." Raven stood on her feet shakily. "Great odds. We're sure to win." She said, sarcastically. Raven nodded to Blade in thanks, still holding her arm. "Of course their crappy odds were F*cking outnumbered." Hugh said. "Fine I'll make it fair" Ace said reducing the clones to 5. Kendra took the period from Ace's sentence and threw it at him. Category:Free Join Roleplays